In catheter assemblies such as are used in hemodialysis, proximal ends of the catheters are terminated in luer connectors that are disposed outside of the patient, and the luer connectors enable easy and rapid connection to respective fluid lines of the hemodialysis apparatus in a manner permitting easy and rapid disconnect. Of course, when unconnected to the fluid lines, the ends of the luer connectors are exposed to debris and contamination and they require cleaning and decontamination prior to each connection.
A device for cleaning luer connectors is known from U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0030827. The luer cleaner set forth therein includes a generally hollow body having an open first end, a closed second end, and a longitudinal axis extending therethrough between the first end and the second end. The first end is sized to receive therein the proximal end of the luer connector and includes a plurality of scrubbing elements extending generally toward the longitudinal axis sufficiently to engage the luer connector disposed therein. The second end comprises a compressible reservoir containing a cleaning fluid, wherein, when the second end is compressed, the fluid is transmitted from the reservoir toward the first end. When the luer cleaner is inserted over the proximal end of the luer connector and preferably is rotated reciprocally several times about the luer's axis, the scrubbing elements engage and mildly scrub the outer surfaces of the luer connector's proximal end, including the male connector threads, to dislodge debris, and the cleaning fluid washes and thus cleans and decontaminates the luer connector end when the luer cleaner is removed from the luer connector.
It is desired to provide a mechanism for controllably, assuredly and easily accessing the fluid-containing reservoir.